The War For The Elven Guardian
by DragonSprite .x
Summary: BEING REVAMPED AND CONTINUED! 1st story, go easy on me please. Simple story, really. Roy's being a ditz, APU, and does something he shouldn't. The consequences of this affect the entire town, particularly the boys... Changing almost everything btw
1. Chapter 1

Roy was searching for some decent lumber to craft. He couldn't find any in town or on the ground, so he decided that the best course of action would be to cut down a tree or two in Trieste forest. He could handle a couple of monsters, no problem, so the plan seemed flawless. He wandered around the forest, defeating monsters and picking plants, trying to find a decent tree. He came upon a beech tree near the deepest part of the forest. Satisfied with his choice, he swung his axe at the tree, slowly hacking it down. Eventually the great tree fell, and he tied the rope that was previously slung over his shoulder around the trunk of the tree and attached it to his buffamoo. They were trudging through the forest when the buffamoo stopped suddenly. Roy, being the total, but lovable, ditz that everyone knows he really is, walked straight into it. Clambering from the ground, he glared at the buffamoo, raising his arm, ready to strike the monster, when something wrapped around his arm and pulled him up into the air so that he was dangling.

A girl, looking to be a bit younger than his mother's assistant, Jake, hovered in front of him. She had a fishnet shirt on over a black spaghetti-strap top, baggy black trousers, a pair of soft-bottomed black flat boots, and a mask which covered the lower half of her face. Her red hair, held up in a loose bun, glistened in sharp contrast to the green vine she was currently shimmying down. Her blue eyes glared at him over her shoulder as she walked over to the poor buffamoo. As she slowly petted the monster, Roy caught a glimpse of her ears. They were elfin.

The buffamoo wandered off after the girl had cut the tree loose. She than sat on the trunk and pulled something out of the shoulder-bag hidden in the lower branches of the tree. It was a small box, which she opened to reveal a small portion of rice. She devoured the food quickly with the help of two thin twig-like things she removed from a separate pocket in the bag. She then wandered off to a separate part of the forest, leaving Roy still hanging there. Moments later she returned, but Roy only realised this when he fell from his hanging place. He plummeted to his death, because he'd been hanging pretty far up. However, the ninja caught him and put him on the trunk of the felled tree, and handed him a bundle before darting out of sight into a nearby elm tree. Roy looked around curiously, trying to spot her, but it failed epically. So he opened the package to reveal 4 of the juiciest apples he had ever seen. They were unique to Trieste forest, and he loved them. However, he only got them when he managed to sneak one from Tanya's fruit bowl. He dug in eagerly, devouring the sweet delicacy with gusto which would put Herman De-Sainte Coquille to shame. When he had finished, the girl dropped back down behind him. In one, smooth movement, she slung him over her shoulder and started walking out of the forest.

Once they were back on Falling Star Path, she put him down and turned towards Padova Mountains, a small frown on her face. "Hey, kid. You mind if we take a little detour?" she asked, then headed towards the mountains without waiting for an answer.  
Roy followed, keeping close behind her as she ploughed through the crowds of monsters. One of them growled at her, and she growled back, making it cower in fear. Roy was amazed at the level of control she had over the monsters. She led him through a cave and to a large ice platform, where two massive monsters were fighting. One was a massive apple tree with claws and evil eyes, and the other was a great crystal mammoth, with tusks the size of a human. Roy, scared, shrank back as the girl walked calmly into the middle of the battlefield. "DUDE! Get back to your room!" the tree made a funny gurgling noise, but she cut him off with "I don't care what Isabella said to you, room. NOW!!" the tree shook its head, but shook slightly with fear too. She marched up and grabbed one of its gnarled hands, and started dragging it towards a cave at the back. Roy followed, watching in amazement as the mammoth gave a satisfied smile when the tree glared at her and stuck his tongue out. He assumed the mammoth was Isabella and the tree was called Dude.

A sudden crash was heard from inside the chamber. "OW!" shot out of the girl's mouth, along with a long string of swear words, as Roy and Isabella turned the corner to see Dude stood there looking horrified and the girl lay on the floor, now motionless and silent. Isabella ran up to the girl, closely followed by Roy, and picked her up gently with her trunk before placing the unconscious girl on her back. She then charged out of the cave, scooping up Roy on her way past, and headed towards the town. She stopped on the Falling Star Path and put Roy down before handing him the girl and running off, silent despite her bulk.

Moments later, Jake passed Roy as he headed towards Messhina Valley. "Jake, JAKE!!" Roy yelled, despairing when the elf didn't turn around.  
So he ran, trying to pass Jake, and tripped. Roy managed to regain his balance, but dropped the girl. Jake, heartless as he may be sometimes, turned around at the sound of a stumble. Seeing the girl flying towards him, he quickly dropped into a defensive stance and caught her. He glared at Roy, the girl still held protectively in his arms. "Why did you just throw this girl at me, little human?" he growled.

Roy giggled. And to think he once found that growl scary. Jake stared at him confused, then looked again at the girl. Her hair had come undone, conveniently hiding her ears, and was flowing to Jake's knees. _Stupid brat. What the hell was the point? Then again, she is so pretty….NO NO NO!! my heart belongs to Ceci. I'm not gonna give it to anyone else, this __**human**__ no less. Then again, she is beautiful. I wonder……(insert inappropriate thoughts)……NO NO NO!! Mind out the gutter! Hey, why is my hand sticky? _He stared at the substance on his hand. _OH SHIT!! ITS BLOOD!! Gotta get her to Egan and Natalie!_ And without another word he took off towards the village, leaving Roy stood there like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyhey DSprite here! I know its a bit crappy, but here's the second chapter! Oh, and thanks lurv you loads **

Dirt-The-Story-Bender** and**

vitaliusdeos

**for contributing to help the story better! I would give you cookies, but cookie bunny ate them all =X**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own rune factory (any of them) or the main character would be a kick-ass ninja girl =D **

**By the way, any ideas - especially on how to make the story LMAO funny ;) - welcome!**

**love you all loads enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Girl's POV

I opened my eyes gently. Stood above me were a young woman with orange hair and a grown man with kind eyes. They both sighed – relief? – and smiled at me. God that was a rare sight. I sat up, subconsciously checking my surroundings. It's a habit I've had since I was little. Then, I noticed that I was wearing something loose. Something… without trousers. Aargh! NO WAY! I always pride myself on having self-control, but this is beyond my limits. "OH MY GOD!! WHY THE HELL AM I IN A BLOODY DRESS?!?!?!?" I screamed.

The woman sat down, trying to calm me. It didn't work. I don't know why, but I've always had paranoia of dresses. They make me feel suffocated, imprisoned. And that feeling is one I know all too well. I calmed down again as another thought struck me. Who changed me? And how much did they see?

"Excuse me." I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yes, dear?" the woman replied, looking happier now that I had calmed down.

"Who changed me?"

"Um…now, please don't get mad, you might re-open your wounds…" she started blushing, looking worried.

"It's okay. I promise I won't get mad." I replied.

"It was Jake who changed you." She stammered (I can't write stammering very well so just imagine she stammered please please please if you love me at all you'll go along with it)

"…" I gaped at her. Was she really that worried just because a boy changed me?

"Oh, no. Please, don't get angry." She said, looking at me with pleading eyes. I just laughed. After all, my secret was safer with a boy, if he actually saw anything. She took my laughter as a sign that it was ok and smiled.

My face froze as I realised. They would have seen my ears. I then relaxed as I realised that these people were both elves too. _Right. I'm getting restless. Time for a quick run, I think. _I looked around the small room, eager to locate my clothes. When I couldn't see them, I turned to the woman. "I don't mean to be rude, but where are my clothes?" I asked her, cocking my head to one side.

"They were filthy and covered in blood, so they're in the wash. We can get you some clean ones though." She replied, smiling at me. I nodded my head in affirmative and she left the room. The older man looked at me.

"Why were you in Trieste Forest? And how did you get hurt so badly?" he asked, looking at me with a puzzled expression on his face. I blushed under his scrutiny.

"Um… I live in Trieste Forest, and I was injured…… falling out of a tree." I lied, though it felt wrong. However, there was no way I was gonna reveal what I actually do, even to this elf. "Anyway, what's your name, sir?" I asked, desperate to divert the conversation.

"Oh, I'm Egan, and this is Cecilia." He replied as the woman poked her head around the door.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but my clothes are all dresses, and I guess you don't like them much. Egan, do you think we could let her wear some of Jake's clothes? It wouldn't be for long, and they're about the same size, I think." She asked, speaking mainly to Egan.

"Jake might be slightly upset about it but if… uh…" he trailed off, looking at me.

"Eywa." I replied to his unspoken question.

"If Eywa doesn't mind, Jake can lump it." He said, turning back to Cecilia, who nodded and gestured for me to follow her.

I got out of bed, conscious of the fact that the dress barely reached my knees, and followed her to the room next door. She led me to a chest of drawers and left to give me my privacy. I rifled through the drawers and eventually chose a pair of dark-blue boxer shorts, some grayish-blue army trousers (not camo) and a light gray army vest. I topped it off with a dark blue zip-up body-warmer with lots of pockets and some blue steel-toe capped boots which came just over my ankles. I then picked up a pocketknife from the bedside table (and made the bed – it had been left in a terrible mess!) and reached behind me. I cut my hair to shoulder-length at the back and 3 inches longer at the front (a curved bob-like-thing) then put it in a ponytail. Without even glancing at the mirror, I went downstairs.

Stood at the desk was Egan, his hat now on. He glanced at me, then looked pointedly at my hair. "You ought to cover your ears up until everyone gets used to you." He said, walking round the desk and removing my bobble.

Cecilia dashed in from one of the rooms and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Eywa. Time to introduce you to Alvarna!"

With that said, she dragged me out of the Inn and headed east. On the way, I spotted a fountain with a bulletin board. I dug my heels into the ground and stared at it. "What's this here for?" I asked Cecilia.

She turned to face me and said, all in one breath, "If-someone-needs-help-they-put-it-on-here-and-anyone-from-town-can-read-it-and-try-to-help-if-they-want-now-let's-go-the-girls-are-waiting."

From the lingering smell on her breath, I could tell she'd had a leeeeetle too much coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, this is Eywa. She's still recovering so please be nice and that means NO 20Q." Cecilia said as she glared at Julia, who ignored her and immediately bounced over to Eywa.

"Ooooh, you're so pretty! No fair! I mean look at your eyes! They're so bright! And your ears are gorgeous! And…wait a second! You're hair's dyed! Come on, lets see your REAL hair colour." She hardly paused for breath as she dragged the poor elf over to the female baths. "Now, get undressed and we'll get your hair back to normal!" Julia squealed as she pushed Eywa into the bath. Eywa wobbled, then regained her balance and dived in, performing a twisting manoeuvre as she plunged beneath the water.

Moments later she re-emerged, red dye dripping down her annoyed face. Julia ignored the glares she was receiving and enlisted the help of Rosalind and Mana as she advanced on the wet girl, her hands full of cleaning products. Before Eywa could dive back under the water, the girls pounced on her, lathering strawberry-scented shampoos onto her now-fading hair. After roughly half on hour of scrubbing and rinsing, the water ran clear and Eywa blushed as the girls stared at her hair. It was a beautiful shade of blonde! They all gawked at the hair most women in Norad would pay millions for. Eywa fidgeted and, without warning, dashed behind the screen.

She came out again in a few minutes to see the girls in fevered discussion about some-weird-girly-thing. When Rosalind saw what she was wearing, however, she stopped talking and looked mad. The others all cowered or hid behind cushions/plants. When Rosalind was mad, there was a mini apocalypse. She stormed over the Eywa and grabbed her wrists. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING BOY'S CLOTHES? COME HERE!" she yelled, and then dragged her outside. Her arms trapped, it was all Eywa could do, without hurting the girl of course, to follow her down the street to the De-Sainte-Coquille mansion. Once there, Rosalind rifled through one of her many large wardrobes and pulled out a mid-thigh length emerald green dress with silver leaves swirling up the side which shimmered in the light. It was beautiful. Rosalind shoved Eywa behind the changing screen and threw the dress at her. Eywa, seeing that is was futile to resist, just got changed quietly and re-emerged two minutes later. The dress fit her like a glove. Rosalind also threw some green sandals and a silver headband at her.

Eywa was putting them on when she noticed something sticking out of a box in the corner. Wobbling over, unsteady on the high heels, she pulled out a beautiful midnight blue kimono. It was mid-thigh length, with full-length sleeves, a pale blue obi and slits up to her waist. Grabbing a pair of black shorts, Eywa dashed behind the screen with the kimono in her hand. When she came back out, the silver leaf pattern glimmered in the light. She tied the silver obi cord tightly, and slung a black shoulder bag over her shoulder. Rosalind re-entered the room and gasped. At first she was mad, but then she saw how beautiful the outfit Eywa had chosen was and smiled gently.

"So, where next?" Eywa asked, tilting her head. Rosalind smirked.

"Maybe you should go see Jake. After all, you owe him. BIG TIME." She replied. Eywa's face lit up.

"Of course! Oh, and I had better take him some lunch too. Thanks Miss Rosalind!" she called as she ran out of the manor and towards the Inn.

* * *

**Hey all! This is as far as I've got at the minute, so please don't tell me off for how short it is :/ I will make it longer when all of my exams are over because GCSEs are too much work :( :( Well, read, enjoy and (hopefully!!) review!**

**Lrv DSprite .x**


End file.
